La casa de las Ginnys
by Guadalupe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si diferentes personajes escaparan de los fanfictions y trataran de apoderarse del Harryverso? Aquí, varias Ginnys, de todas las formas y colores, se apoderan de la Madriguera. Pero cuidado, con el Canon no se jode.


Ginny Para Todos Los Gustos.

Disclaimer:  Ni Harry Potter es mío, ni casi nada, aparte de una mochila y el chicle que tengo en el bolsillo en este momento. El color úrpura es una traducción de urple, un color horrible que no se puede describir, y que es la viva representación de los colores feos y de mal gusto. Este grandioso concepto le pertenece a Camilla Sandman, que tiene sus historias en inglés en este mismo sitio. Bueno, vamos para adelante. No me van a demandar¿verdad?

Hoy, en La Casa de Las Ginnys, tenemos a…

**Relax!Ginny**: Esta Ginny es tan tolerante, agradable y relajada que parece un bonsái. En serio, no hace nada de nada de nada. Y en un fanfic que no se centra en ella eso está muy bien, pero… ¿cómo se hace cuando ella es la protagonista? Esta Ginny no es de las más conflictivas, sin embargo. La que sigue es peor:

**Sumisa!Aburrida!Ginny**: Es pasiva, suele estar en un papel de víctima insulso, y espera que Hermione la aconseje, que sus hermanos la cuiden, que Harry la salve. Es patética.

**Ginny Amor Eterno**: Tiene nombre de telenovela, y es casi tan ridícula como una. Está terriblemente enamorada, con un romanticismo estúpido. Es tonta, superflua, pasiva, asquerosa. A veces tiene una personalidad desarrollada pero ésta se ve opacada por el romanticismo cargado que la rodea. Ésta está entre la heroína de novelita rosa y la Mary Sue.

**Ginny Atrevimiento**: esta es tan, tan atrevida y zafada que termina siendo una cabra loca. Suele aparecer en fics slasheros, o en fics del tipo "Ginny se rebela".

**Ginny Whiskey : **una versión un poco más subida de tono de Ginny Atrevimiento. Suele emborracharse seguido.

**Ginny Ingalls**: Esta va de la mano con Sumisa!Aburrida!Ginny y con Ginny Amor Eterno. Se queda en casa para cuidar de los niños y hornear bizcochos. Creo que lleva delantales con florecitas a todos lados. Y además de ser una ama de casa abnegada, es muy pasiva y obediente, y eso la distingue de:

**Minny**, **Golly**, **Monny** o **Gilly Weasley**: Es el resultado de pensar que Ginny será igual a su madre cuando crezca. Esta Molly-Ginny es anticuada, sobre protectora, conservadora y mandona. También tiene buenas cualidades, pero es horrible, porque es un clon de Molly y no un personaje diferente.

**La Pelirroja**: Este es un personaje que sólo tiene en común con Ginny es el color de pelo. Y es otra pelirroja. Otra pelirroja famosa. Es decir, la Mary Sue pelirroja. Ay, con el concepto de Mary Sue lo dije todo.

**Dark!Ginny**: ya la conocen. Hay un Dark! para todos y cada uno de los personajes.

NOTA: Para ser Dark, Gótico, Hardcore, Punk, lo que sea, hay que nacer en otra época. Ahora ya no es nada ser heavy, todo el mundo sale con floreros en la cabeza y es lo más normal. Sin embargo, hace unos años, un hombre tenía que ser muy cojonudo para salir a la calle con los ojos y las uñas pintados de negro. Y eso era _importante_, no sólo porque defendías algo que te gustaba, si no porque la ropa negra representaba una manera de vivir, una filosofía y una música. Ahora hacerse el duro está de moda, y una caterva de mocosos que no tienen ni idea anda por ahí publicando fics en los que se habla de gótico, dark, punk, hardcore, heavy, alternativo. Y por respeto, me gustaría que se callaran. Otra cosa, para hacerse el rebelde hay que ir en contra de la sociedad y de la moda. Los rebeldes de ahora son los que no se uniforman, es decir, los que no se ponen un disfraz de algo, si no que se ponen lo primero que encuentran o que tienen un estilo único y particular. Así que para hablar de rebeldía real, hablen de otra cosa.

**La Ginny que lo parió: Análisis de texto.**

Aquí les doy un Badfic, lo que aparece en_ cursiva_ son los comentarios de Viner, un fantasma sarcástico y depresivo que habita la computadora y, ocasionalmente, la torre de Slytherin y otros lugares adecuados.

MarySue™ Pelirroja

Dark!Ginny estaba escupiendo en el piso y rascándose las partes íntimas (_dark no significa asqueroso¿sabías?)_ cuando Amor Eterno Ginny entró en el living de las ginnys y se arrojó en su sofá rosado con fuerza.

Dark!Ginny miró con desdén a Amor Eterno Ginny, y se tiró en su cama negra _(¿no estabas en el living?)_, abriendo las patas de modo que se le veía la entrepierna mal depilada. Golly Weasley tuvo que reprimir una arcada mientras preparaba el guiso para todas las demás, ayudaba por Ginny Ingalls que horneaba pan. Ginny Whiskey entró, feliz, de hacer las compras, lo único que habían conseguido que hiciera por los demás en meses, con una canasta llena de verdura, huevos y bebidas alcohólicas. Sacó disimuladamente las petacas que se traía y las escondió bajo la almohada de su cama.

Está la comida, Niñas,- dijo Golly, secándose las manos con el delantal.

Guiso, puaj.- soltó Dark!Ginny.

Ginny Ingalls pareció herida, pero Golly Weasley l miró severa a Dark!Ginny.

Si no quieres comer, pues no lo hagas. Pero no seas desagradecida.- le dijo, y Dark!Ginny sucumbió frente a la autoridad de Golly, pidió disculpas y se sentó.

Relax, Ginny. - dijo Relax!Ginny.

¿No vas a comer, querida?- le preguntó amablemente Golly a Amor Eterno Ginny, que estaba sentada, pálida y ojerosa, mirando el plato sin ganas.

No sé. Gracias de todos modos. Es sólo que…- musitó, conmovedora,- no tengo hambre.- e hizo un gesto lastimero. Dark!Ginny revoleó los ojos. Golly volvió a mirarla mal.

Estos panecillos te harán bien.- murmuró tímidamente Ginny Ingalls, ofreciendo panecillos de aroma fragante un una canastilla primorosa.

Amor Eterno Ginny no quiso ser descortés y tomó un pan, con una sonrisa desfalleciente, pero no lo tocó.

Ginny Wishkey llegó a la mesa tambaleándose.

¡QuéHip bienHip GuiHipSo!-dijo, y tenía un olor a vino que se sentía desde Villa Chasqui. Golly apretó los puños.

No deberías estar bebiendo, Ginebra Wishkey.- dijo, en un tono admonitorio.

Pero si yo ¡hip! no bebo…

Relax, Ginny.-indicó Relax!Ginny, viendo que Golly abría la boca para empezar a pelear.

Tienes razón, comamos en paz.- dijo MarySue™ Pelirroja, con su voz cantarina, sus ojos indescifrables y su cabellera ondeando. Dark!Ginny revoleó los ojos tanto que pareció que se le iban a caer.

Ay.- dijo Sumisa!Aburrida!Ginny. Nadie le hizo caso. Sabían que ella se quejaba aún sin tener buenas razones para ello. Cariñosamente le decían Quejosa. Ginny Atrevimiento se apareció con botas de cuero y vestida de arriba abajo con el famoso color rojo vampiresa. Sí, ya saben a cuál me refiero. Ese. Era su color favorito, aparte del rosa chillón, el úrpura y el amarillo escoba del que se teñía el pelo.

¿Podrías haberte puesto un cinturón más angosto?- preguntó muy ofuscada Golly Weasley.

Señora Golly. Los cinturones anchos están tan de moda esta temporada.- sonrió la rubia teñida, acomodándose la faldita.

Golly abrió la boca, con el ceño fruncido, y Ginny Ingalls comenzó a temblar de miedo, pensando en la batahola que se armaría. Dark!Ginny tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, porque el último intento de revoleo ocular le había provocado una reacción inesperada. Relax!Ginny intervino, para el bien de todas.

Relax, Ginn…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- aulló una voz.

Todas se miraron, son comprender. Una mujercita pelirroja, delgada y muy enojada las miraba desde el vano de la puerta.

¡Las cortinas son **_úrpuras_**!- bramó.

Oh no…- dijo Golly.

Gorda fea, y vieja…- escupió la recién llegada.

¡Vete¡Esta casa es mía!- Golly intentó sonar autoritaria.

Esta casa- la intrusa sonrió malévolamente- le pertenece a los poderes que están de mi lado.

¿Y esos quiénes son!- demandó estúpidamente Dark!Ginny.

Hubo un silencio…

Joanne K. Rowling, el canon y los buenos autores de fanfictionnet.- dijo la joven. Entonces pareció que la casa se derretía, se esfumaba, se iba.

¡NOOOOO!- MarySue™ Pelirroja se había puesto de pie.- ¡POR MIS PODERES DE MARY SUE, POR EL BADFIC Y LA ESTUPIDEZ EN EL MUNDO, QUE EL ÚRPURA TE LLEVE LEJOS DE AQUÍ!

Un terrible bramido sonó a través de la casa. La intrusa, Ginevra Weasley en persona, se mantenía en pie, y las Ginnys no pudieron evitar sentir miedo. Vieron que tenía una magia a la que no podían a acceder, y un destino sombrío por delante. Viviría a través de tiempos oscuros, tiempos de guerra, y pagaría el precio de la rebeldía y la libertad con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Ellas no tenían ni siquiera el soporte de una personalidad bien desarrollada; sus autores no se las habían dado.

Ojalá puedan tener esa personalidad que quieren…-dijo Ginevra Weasley. Sonrió.- Para tenerla, deberán ganársela.

Y rió con crueldad. Las Ginnys sintieron como una terrible fuerza las hacía girar, y cayeron en un horrible pozo lleno de explosiones. Lo último que pudieron ver fue a la verdadera riendo, y a esa mujer alta de cabello claro sonriendo satisfecha.

La caída fue larga.

Cuando Dark!Ginny despertó, Golly Weasley estaba cosiendo zapatillas Nke. Estaban en un lugar caluroso, enorme y gris. Mucha gente pasaba, y ella estaba sentada a una mesa sucia llena de retazos.

Señora Golly.- preguntó, aturdida.- ¿Dónde estamos?

En el tercer mundo.- suspiró la otra Ginny, que había adelgazado y se veía más joven.

A trabajar, querida.- dijo MarySue™ Pelirroja de mal humor, pero con su típica dulzura Mary Sue.

¡Qué…!- empezó Dark!Ginny.

Estamos en una fábrica de zapatillas del tercer mundo. Estamos en el caribe, en una islita de habla inglesa. Supongo que quieren que nos formemos mediante el esfuerzo.-explicó Ginny Atrevimiento. Dark!Ginny pudo ver que tanto MarySue™ Pelirroja como Ginny Atrevimiento tenían el pelo cortado muy corto y desparejo, mal amarado y sujeto con un pañuelo anaranjado y viejo. Sintió pena por esa dos, siempre tan ocupadas de su aspecto, que se debían sentir feísimo. Ginny Ingalls bordaba zapatillas, muy diligente y callada. De repente, Dark!Ginny se deshizo de sus pulseras innecesarias y tomó una suela.

Señora Golly,-dijo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Y¿Quieren más?

En los próximos capítulos, más Ginnys, cómo les irá a este primer Grupo de pelirrojas. Se aceptan recomendaciones! Es más, agradecería que me informen si encuentran otras Ginnys, o si hay alguna Ginny que quieren que incluya.


End file.
